Window
by funkyfresh36
Summary: For a Chilton assignment, Rory has to write a poem about a person and her relationship with them, but is it really who you think it is? Trory!
1. Window

A/N- Ok, so let's say Rory started at Chilton her sophomore year, and that everything with Romeo and Juliet happened during their Senior year, meaning Tristan hasn't left. Rory and Dean have broken up, he moved to Chicago, and Tristan and Rory have a semi- friendship, but it's more of like a truce. **_So Rory will be OOC throughout the story, so I'm sorry ifyou don't like howI made her less shy._**Also, I know i rushed a little, butI really wanted the peom in the first chapter. I make a lot of eye refrences because that is one of the focuses of my story, but next chap i will try to not use as many.

Disclaimer- **Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Paladino, and the poem belongs to me.**

**Windows**

English Class, last hour-

"Class, for Monday, you are to write a poem, song, haiku, or any other expressive piece about someone. This someone can be anyone you know, and you may give names, or you may not." Miss Hamsing explained. "This is so that you really can look at that person's relationship with you and how you feel about them exactly. So have a nice weekend students!" she lamely finished.

So Rory headed out of Chilton and off to her grandparents house for the weekly Friday dinners. After finally getting Lorelei out the door, they arrived at the house in Hartford only 3 minutes late.

"Oh hello girls! Do hurry up, we have guests tonight!" Emily gushed as she opened the door.

"Hi Grandma!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hi mom. What happened to the nice women who used to open your door? She was so nice, I miss her," Lorelei wondered aloud, receiving an evil glare from the other two Gilmore Girls. "What, I was just stating that I liked her!"

"Oh here they are! Arthur, Clara, you remember Lorelei, and Rory, I do believe Tristan goes to school with you!" Emily looked quite pleased as she pushed Rory towards Tristan.

"Hello Tristan," Rory politely stated.

"Hey Rory," was all that came in response.

"Oh Rory, why don't you show Tristan our lovely gardens? The gardeners have been working so hard to make them look nice!" came Emily's quick idea. So out walked Rory and Tristan, with Lorelei making faces at Rory her whole way outside. "Really Lorelei, do try to act civil."

"So, this is the garden, and those are flowers," was the first thing Rory said once the pair reached the stone steps.

"Yeah, I guess so. Is this as awkward for you?" Tristan asked, actually sounding like he cared. His only response was a whole hearted laugh from Rory.

"Well then how about this," Rory started a few moments later. "We could play questions game to try to make it less awkward."

"Alright, but only if I get to go first," when silence filled his ears, Tristan decided to continue. "What is your least favorite thing about Friday dinners?"

"I like seeing my grandparents, but I really could do without my mom and grandmom having continuous WWIII's every single dinner." Rory automatically replied. "Why are you here tonight?" she quickly asked.

"That is a good question. I honestly don't know." When Rory shot him the 'I- really- don't- believe- you' look, he continued, "but I think it has to do with some business deal. What is your happiest childhood memory?" He wondered. She's got to have so many, and I really just want to know anything about her Tristan thought as he looked at her.

"Wow, that's a tough one. I have so many happy ones. It would have to be all of the time we spent in the gardening shed all rolled into one," Rory replied smiling. "What about you? What's your favorite memory?"

When she looked back at Tristan, she noticed a look on his face that she had never seen before. It was concentration, anger, and fear all rolled into one; his eyes clouded over with a grayish blue color. Tristan quietly moved over to the nearest bench and plopped himself down. He was still in deep thought, looking back on all of his childhood memories, trying to find one that could sound at least a little happy.

"I'm not really sure if I can find a very happy one," he supplied in a small voice. "I do have one memory, but for all I know it could have been a dream. I was about five years old, and my dad took me out to the park. He brought a baseball and we just had a catch for at least an hour. Then, when we got back to the house, he took out a photo album and showed me all of the pictures from when I was younger and from when he met my mom." He added on with a hopeful voice. His eyes were yet again changing, making a clearer, mystical blue color appear.

"Oh wow. So you were closer with your parents when you were younger?" came the meek voice beside him.

"I guess so. But then when I turned seven, everything seemed to change. My dad started working more, my mom had more social things to go to, and my house seemed empty, cold, lifeless. I started putting up a wall and I wouldn't really express myself as much, or at least that's what the maids told me," he replied with a sneer.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tristan. Um, I believe it's your question," Rory said sincerely.

"Oh, ok. So what is your favorite movie?" he was really just trying to lighten the mood at this point.

"Easy. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. What's your favorite Disney movie?" she smoothly answered.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Tristan said, straining to remember if he had actually seen one or not.

"Wow, did you really see that many of them?" Rory asked, amusement present in her voice.

"Um no, I don't really know if I saw one at all. I do faintly remember Robin Hood though," Tristan responded. When Rory turned to look at him, she was surprised to see sorrow in his usually crystal blue eyes.

"Well I'm going to change that. You will come over at some point for a movie marathon hosted my moi and my mom. Just remember, you bring coffee and you are a god in our house," Rory happily announced.

"Alright, it's deal." Tristan added.

Since there was a comfortable lull in the conversation, Rory decided to ask another question. "So do you get along with your parents now? And what about your grandparents?" When she noticed Tristan's jaw tighten and his eyes go dark, she added, "but if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok too."

"No, I guess it's better that you hear stuff like this from me instead of through the gossip. I really don't get along with my parents too well. You said it's WWIII when your mom and grandma are together, but imagine that times a million and your close to what it's like for me. I get along really well with my grandparents because they actually care about me. You know how your mom got away from society by having you? Well I wish I could be saved. My grandparents are the only ones who can really do that, well other than you now that you know more about me," Tristan said, with actually happiness in the last part, making his eyes swirl with a mix of love.

"Oh Tristan, I'm sure-" was the start of Rory's reply, but then her grandfather was on the balcony calling them inside for dinner. Rory just shot Tristan a sympathetic glance. Tristan offered her his arm and together they silently strolled back into the house.

All throughout dinner, glances were snuck at each other, but no more was really said to one another unless it involved school.

For Rory, Monday came way too fast. She actually enjoyed her weekend, well except for the part where Lorelei kept bugging Rory to find out what happened in the garden.

Monday afternoon at Chilton, last hour English-

"Ok class, I believe it is time to share our expressive pieces. Who would like to go first? Ah, ok John, you may start." Miss Hamsing chirped.

"Ok, this is called Ode to my Dog, Rover. Rover, Rover, you are so full of life. Rover, Rover, you bark with joy. Rover, Rover, with fur so long, Rover, Rover, I wrote you this song," John sang, in a tune quite childish. He received many cheers and laughs, and he triumphantly walked back to his seat with a smile in place.

"Ok. That was definetly different John, I will give you that. Who's next? Rory, how about you?" Miss Hamsing asked when she saw Rory' hand shoot up.

Rory silently walked up to the podium, took a deep breath and looked out at the class. She was looking everywhere, except at the one person she wrote about.

"This is a poem I wrote, called "Windows", about this person who I really thought I knew. I learned a lot from this person in a conversation I had with him, and he actually got me to change the way I feel about him," Rory began. Well there's no going back know. When you are done speaking he will obviously know exactly how you feel about him. Rory thought as she began to recite:

_It happens when you look at me,_

_With just the trademark look,_

_But then your eyes, they say it all,_

_No words, just emotion._

_Their depth, their fire,_

_Even when they are ice blue;_

_The love, the hate, the jealousy _

_Play right across your face._

_You try hard to hide it all,_

_But no matter what, it's there._

_With every glance it's just so hard_

_Not to get lost in your eyes._

_You may not know how to say it, and that is OK,_

_For with every look I can see into your soul._

_I can see the things you only want me to see_

_Like childhood memories and dreams,_

_And secrets that you wish to tell._

_Even from across the room, table, or hall,_

_I can feel your gaze upon me._

_I have to fight myself not to look at you_

_Because I am at risk _

_Of our gazes locking._

_When your eyes lock with mine,_

_My heart melts,_

_My knees go weak,_

_Shivers shoot up and down my spine._

_All of this from your eyes._

_Then that smirk on your face,_

_It has no affect any more._

_I've learned to see past it,_

_I've learned to see you,_

_Not the one who flirts and annoys,_

_But the real you._

_The you who knows the pain of a human._

_All of this is played to me,_

_Through the blue windows of your soul._

Wow, I did it. I finally said how I feel! Rory thought happily as she took in all the applause.

"Well done Rory! Very nice!" Miss Hamsing commented as she beamed at Rory. Rory just smiled and moved toward her seat, still avoiding Tristan's eyes.

A/N 2- well I'm ending it here for now. Tell me what you think so that I can know to continue or not! Please review!


	2. She

A/n- Yes, I have returned with chapter 2 of Window. Like I said, Rory is OOC still, and the eye references will be less.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry to those who did not like my story, or felt that it should be made to their liking. I do understand that some people may not like it, that they have constructive criticism(which I am open to), and that they may have their own ideas.

Disclaimer- check chapter 1

And now, here's chapter 2 of Window.

English, final hour, Monday-

"It looks as though we only have a few minutes left, so how about one more poem. Who would like to go? Ah, very well, Mr. DuGrey, the floor is yours." Miss Hamsing cheerily replied.

As Tristan walked up to the podium, all the others looked on with awe as they waited for him to begin his poem, one that they were sure would be the best in the class. Then they saw him take out his acoustic guitar and tune it. They figured his song would be funny, witty, and playful, without being to perfect. Boy, were they wrong.

"Ok, this is called "She's"," that was all he said before lowering is crystal eyes to his guitar.

Tristan took a deep breath and played the opening chords to his song, his original work, that he, Tristan DuGrey, was actually going to play for not only his class, but also the girl who it was for.

_She's the only one there for me._

_With just one look,_

_I was taken._

_Taken from this cold hard place some call home._

_Taken to the warmth of her love._

_Even when she refuses to say it,_

_I know it's there,_

_And I know it's for me._

_With her angelic smile,_

_I can see that she_

_Is the only one who can save me._

_(Chorus)_

_She is the only one _

_Who can find the true me._

_She is the only one I want,_

_The only one I need._

_If only she could see what she means to me._

_Then she, _

_Would be,_

_Always in my heart._

_No matter what I do,_

_She always sees the truth._

_Even when I try to hide_

_Behind my fake façade,_

_She finds my real emotion._

_With her bright blue eyes,_

_I can see_

_All the love she holds for me._

_(Chorus)_

_She is the only one _

_Who can find the true me._

_She is the only one I want,_

_The only one I need._

_If only she could see what she means to me._

_Then she, _

_Would be,_

_Always in my heart._

_Yeah_

_She's the one I need_

_She's the one to save_

_Me._

Once the last chord had finally drifted away, all Tristan could see was 20 faces with mouths all agape. No one could believe that Tristan DuGrey, _the Tristan DuGrey_, had just poured his soul to his English class. It was surreal. No one moved, no one even went to make a sound. Finally, Rory stood up and began clapping. As soon as it registered to everyone else as to what she was doing, the rest of the class joined in.

"Well Mr. DuGrey, I have to say, we were certainly not expecting that. Thank you very much for that lovely song!" Miss Hamsing concluded.

Before Tristan could get another word in, the final bell rang and the class began to scurry out.

"We will continue the presentations tomorrow class!" was all Miss Hamsing could get out over the noise.

Rory was still standing at her seat, and Tristan was still standing at the front of the room, guitar in hands. Neither wanted to blink or move for fear of the moment passing. It wasn't until Miss Hamsing mentioned that she was having a French Lit. Meeting in her room in 5 minutes that it struck the two teens that they should get moving.

Neither teen made a sound, but both began to leave the room, still in awe of what just happened. Tristan took his time, because for one of the first times, he really wanted to just avoid Rory Gilmore.

Rory, on the other hand, knew she had to talk to him, but she knew that if she didn't hurry, she would be late for the Franklin meeting, and if she were late, Paris would kill her, then make her write the story on her death.

Tuesday morning, Gilmore- Danes home-

"Rory! Hurry up! We must go bother Luke before you leave for school!" Lorelei called to her daughter.

"You know mom, you could have just bothered him before he left for work this morning." Rory pointed out as the two Gilmore Girls began the walk to the diner.

"Aw but that's no fun! You know that I need you there to be the ref, and that I need Kirk to be there just so he can annoy Luke more!" Lorelei whined in defense. "Anyway, enough about me and my husband. I want more details on the DuGrey boy! Was he a good singer? Was the song pretty? Can I borrow his guitar anytime soon?" The last question got a look of pure amusement from Rory, who was trying to act like she was considering the last one. Thankfully, Luke saved Rory from answering any questions by setting down coffee at their table and kissing Lorelei. Without warning, Rory grabbed her to- go cup and ran out the door while saying good- bye to her annoyed mother.

"Hey! She didn't answer my questions!" Lorelei pouted to Luke, who just groaned in response. "Coffee man! Amuse me! Dance Coffee Man, Dance!"

Chilton, Tuesday, Lunch Time-

Tristan had still been avoiding Rory, not that it was actually that hard, it was just demanding. He had to get his friends to constantly make it look like they were doing something important. He figured he didn't have to worry during lunch because he thought Rory wouldn't want to make a scene in front of the whole school.

'I really should just go talk to him', Rory thought as she sat at lunch with Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Without realizing it, Rory slipped into an old habit and began reading, while the other three girls went on talking.

A/n2- yeah I'm ending it here because I have a writers block and I have no idea what else to write. Oh- the song "She" belongs to me, because I wrote it…yeah. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Where Do Things Go From Here?

Chapter 3- Where Do Things Go From Here?

A/n- Yes I am back! I'm on spring break, so I will hopefully get another chapter out before school starts again. Anyway- thanks to all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tuesday- After School- Chilton Courtyard

Rory was sitting in the courtyard waiting for the next bus to come. She had missed the 4 O' clock bus because she was lost in thought, just staring into space. It wasn't until the bus was out of the driveway that Rory realized she had missed it. She still had 20 minutes to waste before the bus came, but she couldn't read because she couldn't focus. For the first time in her life, her thoughts were filled with those of a certain boy with a guitar.

Away in the shadows of a large tree sat Tristan DuGrey. He was watching Rory stare off into the thin air. Sure it seemed stalkerish, but this was the only chance he would get to see her without actually having to talk to her. He just wasn't ready for that type of interaction. Yes, he did want to talk to her, but no, he was NOT in the mood to find out if it would all turn out ok. He also knew that he needed to do something really special for Rory, and when he meant special, he didn't mean expensive. He knew she wasn't the type of girl to be swooned by some shiny piece of jewelry (well, it's not like jewelry would hurt….). He wanted to do something memorable, one of a kind, and perfect, just like her. If only he could decide what that something special would be….

Tuesday- After School- Gilmore- Danes home

"Mom?" Rory called as she entered the house.

"Yeah sweetie?" was the reply Rory got from the kitchen

"How do you tell someone that your amazed?"

"Huh? Rory, what are you talking about?" Lorelei asked confused.

"Well, I didn't get to talk to Tristan yet, mainly because I didn't know how to tell him….that…."

"That you what?"

"That I… oh I don't know! Why can't I know how I feel!"

"You could always just say 'Hey Tristan! Wow, that guitar thing was cool, do you mind if my mom borrows it sometime?'" Lorelei said with hope in her eyes.

"Mom, for the last time, I do not think he will let you borrow his guitar!"

Thursday- Chilton- Lunch

"EARTH TO RORY!" Paris shouted to the lost girl sitting next to her.

"Wha, Huh? Oh, sorry guys," Rory answered sheepishly. "Was I really gone for that long?"

"Why are you so distracted Ror?" Louise asked.

"Oh no reason, just school, ya know?" Rory answered, hoping they would believe her. "I'm gonna go take a walk to the courtyard, ok?" Rory added while walking away from the table.

Once Rory was out of ear shot, Louise bet the other two that it was a guy that was filling Rory's thoughts.

In the courtyard, Rory saw a crowd of students surrounding the bench that she liked to sit on and think at. Slowly turning to an underclassman, most likely a freshman, Rory questioned her about what was going on.

"Oh who knows for sure! All I know is that some of the varsity soccer players were saying that this was the place to be at lunch today!" the freshmen chirped back before turning back to her friends.

Suddenly, one of the said soccer players motioned for everyone to quiet down, and all that could be heard next was the opening chords of another song. Becoming quite curious, Rory started peering over people to try to get a look at who was playing. When that didn't work, she began to push her way through the crowd. This task was one that was more difficult than she would have thought it would be. As she finally got closer to the guitar player, she heard a voice start singing.

_Do we go forward?_

_Or take large steps back?_

_Is it worth the risk?_

_Am I worth a shot?_

_I really wanna know cuz_

_I don't hide from you forever._

(Chorus)

_Where do things go from here?_

_Do we just hide away,_

_Or let it all show?_

_Is there a sign I could get _

_Or a message to read?_

_Cuz right now I need to know_

_Where things go from here._

_I would do anything I could,_

_To find the answer I need._

_I gotta know if I should go forward_

_Or take it into reverse._

_Which way do you want?_

(Chorus)

_Where do things go from here?_

_Do we just hide away,_

_Or let it all show?_

_Is there a sign I could get _

_Or a message to read?_

_Cuz right now I need to know_

_Where things go from here._

(Bridge)

_I don't want to forget the times we shared,_

_But I want to know what the future holds._

_I wanna get this right this time around._

(Chrous)

_Where do things go from here?_

_Do we just hide away,_

_Or let it all show?_

_Is there a sign I could get _

_Or a message to read?_

_Cuz right now I need to know_

_Where things go from here._

_Where things go_

_How we know_

_Where we go_

_How to show_

_Just where things go…_

By the end of the song, Rory made it to the front of the group. Once she heard the voice, she knew exactly who was singing, and more importantly, she knew exactly what they wanted to say to her. Looking into the face of the singer, she noticed how he was staring at her, and how he was probably looking for her the whole time.

"Right, so let's all give it up for Tristan DuGrey!" the soccer player from before yelled as the crowd began to cheer. Only two people didn't notice what was going on, and I bet you can guess who they were.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Headmaster Charleston shouted angrily over the clapping.

At once, everyone stopped and began to disperse. Still, Tristan and Rory were stuck in their spots, neither realizing that same thing had happened on Monday in class.

"Ah, Mr. DuGrey, how wonderful to see that you are causing quite the commotion again. But Miss Gilmore, I am shocked to see you taking part in the problem," Charleston started. "Miss Gilmore, MISS GILMORE!" well I guess you could say that finally got her to stop staring at Tristan.

"Oh Headmaster, I am so sorry, I was just thinking, and I guess I didn't realize… I'm going to stop talking now," Rory quickly said.

"Right, well, Miss Gilmore, if you were not part of Mr. DuGrey's little stunt, I would suggest that you get out of here before you get into some trouble youself seeing as the bell will ring any minute now," Charleston stated before shooing her on her way. "Mr. DuGrey come with me."

As Tristan was walking away, he was able to mouth to Rory to meet him in the courtyard after school. For once, Rory was relieved that she would get to talk to him.

Thursday- Chilton Courtyard bench- After school

Rory slowly approached the bench, but once she found that she got there first, she was quite happy. She knew exactly what she needed to tell Tristan, and she figured that by being there first, she would get to start to conversation. Boy was she wrong by a long shot. 5 minutes later, Tristan finally made his entrance, only to find Rory sitting on the bench with a smile, on her lips.

"Where do things go from here?" was out of Tristan's mouth before anything else could be said.

To say the least, Rory was overly ready for that question. She figured that he would ask that since he had already sung about it in front of a large percentage of Chilton's student body. Even though she was prepared, she couldn't seem to get the right words out of her mouth. First she opened her mouth, closed it, and then repeated that several times before watching Tristan take a seat next to her.

Turing to speak to him, Rory finally figured out what to say. "Where ever the road takes us."

"Would that road happen to lead to me taking you out for coffee?" came Tristan's reply in a small but confident voice.

"Yes, but only if I get to pick where."

"Oh, but of course! I knew you wouldn't have it any other way." After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, Tristan spoke up again. "So, could we try that coffee thing now?"

With a smile and a laugh, Rory jumped up, grabbed Tristan's hand and shouted 'Away we go, boy who promises coffee!'

Rory decided on Luke's for coffee. She knew it was a little risky, but she knew that it would be the best place for two reasons:

If Tristan tried something stupid (which she doubted he would), she had the whole town on her side to help her get rid of him,

If I turned out that the two of them actually had an awesome time (which she was praying that they would), she would be able to show him off to Luke and her mom.

Once they were almost at Luke's, Rory thought of something to ask Tristan.

"Hey, do you think my mom could borrow your guitar sometime?"

A/n- so there was that chapter. Now the way I see it, I could stop right here and say THE END, but if I get people reviewing saying to continue, I will, but if not, then this is the end! So, please review!


	4. The Coffee of a Lifetime

Chapter Four- The Coffee Of A Lifetime

A/N- Ok, yes I am back! I got a whole lot of reviews saying to continue, so here I go! I'll try to see how much longer I continue the story for, but I can't make any promises!

Thursday- Luke's Diner - After school

"_Hey, do you think my mom could borrow your guitar sometime?" _

Rory asked this with a look of seriousness on her face, but all Tristan could do was glance over at her, raise an eyebrow, and laugh. Soon Rory joined in realizing how insane her mother was

The rest of the drive to Luke's was filled with laughs, lots of conversation, and plenty of warnings from Rory as to whom Tristan should watch out for in her town. Before Tristan even turned the car off, Rory was almost all the way out the door. Once Tristan turned it off and hopped out as well, Rory rushed over to his side to grab his hand. Tristan had not been ready for this, but he accepted it gladly.

Inside, Tristan was met with the sights and sounds all too familiar to Rory. Lorelei and Luke were at the counter arguing, er, lovingly arguing, over the coffee situation. Kirk was in the corner trying to get Luke's attention, while Miss Patty, Babbette, and Maury were at a table pointing and discussing the newcomer in the town. Tristan made a mental note to try to stay away from that table.

"Hey Mom, Luke! Can I please have two? (she looked at Tristan here, questioning him on what he wanted to drink)yeah, two coffees?" Rory asked while taking a seat next to her mom, with Tristan on Rory's other side, still holding each others hands.

"Hi, sure, and no Lorelei, NO more for you!" Luke answered, not looking up to see that Rory had a guest with her.

"Aw Luke, come on! Please?" Lorelei begged before finally turning to her daughter and still not seeing her daughters friend.

"Mini- me! Since you ordered two cups, one is for me, right?" She innocently asked.

"Sorry mom, it's not for you, it's for Tristan," Rory replied as if it had been the most obvious thing ever.

"What? Not for me!...Wait! Did you say Tristan? As in Tristan- Tristan?" Lorelei screeched, finally realizing the boy on the stool next to Rory. Without even saying hello, Lorelei hopped off her stool, walked over to Tristan, stood right in front of him, looked into his amusement filled blue eyes, and asked in all seriousness one question: "So, when do I get to borrow your guitar?"

Not knowing how to reply at first, Tristan quickly glanced around the diner, which had conveniently become quite enough to hear a pin drop, or in this case, to hear Lorelei converse rather loudly with the new kid.

"Anytime?" Tristan answered, unsure of if that was the right thing to say or not. Lorelei looked happy with the answer, and she just went back to her stool, smiling, actually beaming, from ear to ear with excitement.

"By the way, I'm Lorelei. Nice to meet ya kid," She added once she sat down. By this time, Luke had come back with three coffees (yes, he could not say no to Lorelei- she always won in the end), and he felt like he needed to introduce himself to this 'Tristan guy' as he put it.

"Luke. Don't hurt her. Dean was the example for all," was all he grunted, not even looking at Tristan. Rory rolled her eyes at the last part, but smiled genuinely knowing that Luke didn't just shut Tristan down completely.

The diner was still extremely quiet, and when the Gilmore party noticed this, Lorelei and Luke made the motions to get the people talking again. Of course, it worked once Taylor came rushing in, swiftly moving to the counter where the Gilmore party was situated. As soon as he came in, Babbette and Miss Patty jumped up and came over too.

"Young man! I am Taylor Doose! I do believe that we have not been properly introduced," Taylor began, not even bothering to let Tristan say anything. "Lorelei, how could you let Rory bring a friend home and not have her introduce him to me? Really Lorelei, I am ashamed." Now that got to Lorelei because he sounded just a bit like her mother, but before Lorelei could even try to respond, Miss Patty and Babbtte jumped in with their welcomes.

"Hello there handsome! I'm Miss Patty. It is a pleasure to meet such a fine looking young man such as yourself. I'm the dance teacher here in Stars Hallow, and you know, I was on Broadway a few years back," She purred. This created a look of horror on Tristan's face that he soon masked with one that someone could call joy and amusement.

"And I'm Babbette. I live next door to Rory. If you ever need anything doll, don't be afraid to come find one of the three of us. We would be more than happy to help you, seeing as you are a great friend of Rory's and all," Babbette added.

"Yes, I would be willing to help you, but only if you promise to not be a hoodlum around here. No causing trouble, all right? Now if I could just get you to sign this paper stating that you will not cause said trouble, I believe I could allow you to attend the next town meeting, which is tonight," Taylor said while thrusting a pen and paper towards the male in question. Rory and Lorelei exchanged glances of pure amusement while Tristan decided to make things go smoothly, he would just sign the paper. While the whole situation could be called weird, the weirdest part was that Tristan still had not said even one word to these three slightly insane townspeople. Once the paper was signed, the three people turned and resumed what they were doing before pouncing on the innocent boy. Well, all except Patty, who sent a not- so- subtle wink in Tristan's direction.

"Well, that was interesting," he finally said to Rory.

"Sorry you had to do that. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but I guess it's good that you got it over with," Lorelei stated, curious to watch more Rory/Tristan interaction.

"Mom, is it ok if Tristan and I go home to work on homework? We'll meet you back here in time to get snacks before the meeting," Rory asked.

"Yeah, just don't do anything I would do, please," Lorelei replied, knowing nothing would happen since this was only their first day as a 'couple'.

Rory and Tristan left the diner hand in hand and drove back to the Gilmore home (aka the Crap Shack). Tristan grabbed his bag of extra clothes and both of their backpacks and headed inside after Rory. After he changed, he went out into the living room to find Rory also out of her Chilton uniform and surrounded by binders and books. Tristan slid onto the couch next to her.

After spending about an hour or so studying together, the two teens decided to take a much needed, and deserved, break.

"Um, Rory? I have a question," once he got the ok to continue, he did just that, while subconsciously sliding closer to Rory and grabbing her hand. "I know we haven't been on a date yet, and I know that this is a weird situation and all, you know, how we revealed our feelings to each other, but I was wondering, what would you call us?" he asked, almost shyly, as he thought, 'What is this Tristan? Are you nervous? Just keep looking at her. Don't let her know you're nervous. You can do it!'

Rory, unable to form words, did the only other thing she could think of to prove it. She slowly leaned forward and kissed Tristan. It was short and simple, but yet it held everything that she wanted him to feel. As they pulled away, Tristan opened his eyes and looked right into the windows of Rory's soul, confirming the answer.

"Well thank you for clarifying that for me, girlfriend," Tristan almost whispered, smiling, and getting ready to go back in for another one.

"Your quite welcome, boyfriend."

'Today, I had the coffee of a lifetime!' was the thought both had as they continued studying, smiling the whole time.

A/n- well there you have it, chapter four of Window! To everyone who wanted them to kiss (mainly Tickledpink22) this is for you! Next chap, the town meeting and Lorelei with Tristan's guitar. Sorry that this chap was different than the others, but I wanted more humor and to just let everyone know that this story is still alive! Please Review!


	5. Guitars and Meetings Of the Town Sort

Chapter 5- Guitars and Meetings Of the Town Sort

A/n- alright, really sorry that this took a while again! i would like to say thank you to all those people who put me on their favorites or on their alerts (blackeyesfakesmiles, GGluver1987, kelz3192, Love23, officiallyobsessedwithpyro, summerlove144, USCgurl05, beautifulbutterfly, brokenspirit21, GilmoreDanes4, GTHoneyBunny, JessandRoryFan, Joy1, ObsessiveGilmore!)- this chapter is for you! and also sorry if my spelling is messed up- spell check isnt working so this is the best i can do!

Thursday- Crap Shack

While Tristan and Rory were studying in the living room, with the occasional pause to talk about something non- school related, Lorelai came bouncing in and decided that she would try to get in on the study session.

"So, hows the studying going?" she asked rather happily.

"Fine mom, but um, if you really want us to finish before the meeting, you should probably go back and bother Luke," Rory answered without even looking up from her history book.

"Aw Rory! You're no fun! Bible Boy!" Lorelai called out in a sing- song voice.

"Yeah Lorelai?" came his uneasy reply.

"Do you remember how back at the diner you said I could borrow your guitar anytime I wanted?"

"Yes..." Tristan answered, having a funny feeling that he knew where this was going.

Thursday- Ms. Patty's- Town Meeting (8:05)

Rory, Lorelai, Tristan, and Luke casually walked into the town meeting twenty minutes late. They knew Taylor would be mad, but that would be nothing compared to how mad he would be once he saw what they had planned.

"Really Lorelai, Luke, would it kill you to try and get here before the meeting starts? Think about the impression you are making on young Rory and her male friend," Taylor bellowed as soon as the four walked in.

"And such a good looking male friend at that!" Patty added.

"Go on Taylor, just continue. Don't let us bother your agenda," Lorelai coolly replied as the she took her seat in the back row.

"As I was saying, the town troubador is going on vacation and this made me realize that even though I personally do not care for his work, I feel we may need someone to take his place temporarily," Taylor started, and unfortunately, before he could continue, Rory whispered 'now' to Tristan and her mom, who were all looking rather smug.

"OOOOHHHHH! Taylor! Please, please, PLEASE! let me take his spot!" Lorelai shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Lorelai, first you come in late, then you interupt me for a second time, and on top of that you volunteer for something that you are most certainly not qualified for," Taylor began again, only to be cut off once again, this time by both Rory and Tristan.

"Please Taylor! She actually is qualified and can even prove it now!" Rory began, with Tristan echoing 'please Taylor, er Mr. Doose!' every few seconds.

"Well..." Taylor said uneasily.

"Tristan! Guitar!" Lorelai shouted as Tristan passed her his acoustic guitar. "This is a little song I like to call 'Ode To Coffee'!" Lorelai then proceeded to sing/shout a poem she had written on the way in about how much she loved her coffee, especially Luke's coffee. As she did this, she randomly strummed the strings and changed her fingers to what she believed were chords to create, in her mind, the greatest song ever written.

"Coffee! Coffee! I do adore you!

You make me feel warm- so true!

Every morning you're what I drink,

just so I can begin to think!

Even though you are always good,

Luke's coffee is what I would drink all the time if I could!

Whether morning, noon, or night,

I consume you with my right!

Oh Coffee, Coffee!

I love you!"

She then went into a chorus, which Rory and Tristan helped her with (background vocals, of course), until Taylor was shouting so loud that one could have sworn that Patty was beginning to go deaf.

"ENOUGH! Lorelai, please, controll yourself and your daughter, and her friend!" When Lorelai finally sat down, Taylor decided that he had had enough for the night and adjourned the meeting.

Back at Luke's after the meeting (closed party)

"Did you see how red Taylor's face got! I could have sworn that he was going to just collapse if I didn't stop!" Lorelai chocked out between fits of laughter. She, Luke, Rory, and of course Tristan were sitting in Luke's laughing over the events at the meeting. Luckily, they had planned ahead and had Luke video tape the event so that it could be reviewed later, hopefully at a public event.

"Yes! Oh my! It was brilliant!" Rory added, almost doubled over from laughing so hard.

"I will have to come to more of these if they're this eventful! People in Hartford have no idea what they're missing!" Tristan added as he slipped his arm around Rory's waist, so that she could lean on him for support, in a half hug mannor.

"That you will Tristan!" Rory added while beaming at him happily (which he easily returned).

"And you'll have to bring your guitar, you know, just to scare Taylor!" Luke added while grabbing Lorelai's hand before pouring her a cup of coffee.

A/N- Well, there you have it. Yes, im sorry its short, but its kind of late, im kind of tired, and i just wanted to give everyone a little something so that you guys didnt think i abandoned this completely.

Review please and make my week (which included not making the field hockey team and having one of my relatives die...not that those are excuses for updating...oops! haha!)


End file.
